To Catch A Mouse
by Frisky Fiction
Summary: A series where Marinette is the Mouse Miraculous holder surrounded by predators. Each story is different. Kwami's don't exist. Think of every chapter as a reset. Warning: This series includes Consent, Non-Consent/Reluctant, Lewd Thoughts, Violence, Romance, And pretty much whatever could trigger someone. You've Been Warned!
1. Cat & Mouse

Characters: Multimouse/Chat Noir & Marinette D.C/Adrien A.

Type: Consent

**Warning:** Lewd **Triggery** Thoughts (Don't complain to me, you've been warned)

Word Count: 4,257

Notes: All Characters Are Adults. This is an AU where Adrien knows that Marinette is Multimouse but Marinette doesn't know that Adrien is Chat Noir. Also, since we don't know the de-transformation words for Mullo (Mouse miraculous), I made up one. **Kwami's don't exist. **Meaning all they need to transform are the correct words.

Also, this isn't a jump right into the sexy sexy fiction. As a writer, I have to build up to it. I promise, it's worth it.

Song Used to Write: _Feel It_ by Jacques (feat. Lloyd, Rich Homie Quan) & _Earned It_ by The Weeknd

* * *

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," sang the suave voice of Chat as he slowly stalked across the rooftops of Paris. He licked his lips, searching the shadows carefully and although he had night vision, it was still hard to completely make out anything standing still in the darkness the chimney's cast. He crept silently, keeping his footsteps light. He knew she was around here somewhere. It was the last spot he had heard her frantically breathing. He could already imagine it. Her hiding behind one of these brick walls, her chest moving up and down with every breath; her nose twitching with every scent, and those eyes.

Those big, blue, terrified eyes.

He felt a deep, dark chuckle bubble in his chest before he had to suppress it. He didn't want to startle his dinner into hiding even more. A small shuffle caused his ears to swivle and he quickly turned around, eyes shifting rapidly as he searched for that curvy, lean body outlined by that skin tight suit.

_There! _He smirked evilly, his teeth and fangs flashing in the moonlight as he watched her jump over a wall and disappear to run again. Even though she moved fast, he knew she wouldn't be able to get far. She couldn't see in the dark like he could. With intense, menacing eyes, he bolted after her, jumping over obstacles effortlessly. He spotted her up ahead, taking in her body as it moved; her muscles flexing and her ass swaying. She took a quick glance behind her and gasped, seeing the cat hero catching up to her, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Stop chasing me, Chat!" she shouted as she jumped across another rooftop. With a grunt, she jumped onto the side of a chimney and bounced off to get higher ground. "You do this every time I use this miraculous!"

"Then you should just stop running, Mousinette!" he replied, his voice full of lust. "After all, the cat always catches the mouse!" Using his baton, he extended it, gaining ground on her thanks to the effort she had to put in. Her breathing was heavy as she once again, jumped across to another rooftop, however, she misinterpreted the distance and missed the edge, catching herself with her hands. The air was knocked out of her and she hung there, trying to catch her breath. A shadow passed over her and she looked up to see Chat, crouching above her, a look of hunger on his face. He licked his lips again and chuckled sending a shiver down her spine. "Dinner. Is. Served."

"Not tonight, Kitty," she said before letting go. He was startled as he watched her drop and land on her feet in an alley way. With a grunt, she took off, sprinting towards her boyfriend's home which was now in sight. It was a huge house, with a gate surrounding it. Once she made it inside, there was no way Chat could get in. She glanced behind her and squeaked as she noticed Chat was now also on the ground, sprinting like his life depended on his. His face had dropped the amused look he had and he was now fully focused on catching her.

_Almost there! _She thought as she pumped her legs harder. Just as Chat was able to reach forward and touch her back, she shouted out her secret power. Her legs began to glow and just as he was about to grab her, she shrank and multiplied into multiple versions of herself. He misstepped and tripped, rolling to a stop in front of the gate as the clones all ran beneath it. Now on the other side, multimouse combined herself again, merging into her full size as she watched Chat growl in frustration, his fist curled.

"Quit it, already," she panted as she wiped the sweat from her face. "Aren't we supposed to be partners? Why do you keep chasing me?!" She watched as he slowly stood, his muscles moving and tense under that leather suit. She swallowed before shaking her head. She was taken! She shouldn't be looking at her super hero partner that way. He stalked over to the gate, his hair falling in front of his glowing green eyes and before she could move far away enough, he reached through and grabbed the jump rope that was tied around her waist. He pulled on it until her body was flush against the bars; her chest, stomach, and hips firmly in place. He pressed his body against her, staring into her eyes with a hot intent.

"Let me catch you and you'll find out," his voice was low and firm, causing multimouse to blush.

"Not A Peep," A dark pink light covered the mouse hero until she was left in her civilian form. Now free from Chat's grasp, Marinette stepped away, a small frown on her face. "Chat Noir, I have no idea what your intentions are but you already _know _that I'm taken."

"You mean by your golden haired boyfriend," he leaned against the gate, a small smirk on his face. "Why didn't you run home? Scared I would get in?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she replied before turning around. "This is your last warning, _stop _chasing me!"

"Trust me, Mousinette, I'll stop once I catch you. This isn't over tonight!"

With a roll of her eyes, she walked towards the main door, listening to Chat's laugh. She took out the spare key Adrien gave her and let herself inside the Parisian mansion, shutting out the sound of the feline. With a deep sigh, she made her way up the steps in the foyer. Alone, Marinette finally made it to her boyfriends room. She knocked twice before opening it and stepping side. She took in the basketball goal, climbing wall, and game machines. It hadn't changed much from when they were teenagers. Her gaze went to the bathroom, door closed, lights on, and the sound of the shower filling the dark room. She went to the bathroom and opened the door slowly.

"Adrien?" she said softly. To her surprise, the door was pulled open and in front of her stood her partner with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His bare chest was dripping with sweat from the steam of the shower, sliding over his defined muscles.

"Hey, Princess," Adrien said with a smirk. A blush covered Marinette's face before she backed away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you–" Before she knew it, his hand gripped her wrist and he pulled her into the hot room, his strong arms encircling her waist as he guided her back to the sink counter. She stuttered in protest for a bit before he lifted her up and stood between her legs, their hips pressed against one another. She could feel the growth of his groin, hard and twitching with anticipation. It was like her voice had disappeared as he ran his hands over her body, groping her chest, her sides, her ass; every place he could touch. His mouth was pressed against her neck, licking and nibbling in the spot that always made her lose focus. A moan escaped her lips and she hugged him close, tilting her head back to let him have full access to the area. He chuckled as he moved his kisses up to her jaw, her cheek, and finally to her lips.

His hand reached up and took out the bands that were always holding her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders. He ran his hands through the strands before gripping a fist full tightly. She moaned again, a bit louder then before at the pressure he applied to her. His mouth covered hers and he had to hold back as he took it slowly, letting her know that she was loved. His kissed her firmly, using his tongue to explore her mouth; letting their tongues play a game of dominance. She gasped as he took hers and sucked on it, causing another groan to exit her body. She was getting into it, moving her hips against his and encircling his waist with her legs. His member was starting to hurt now but he did his best to ignore it. He needed to make her feel good first. He also needed to fulfill his mission.

With a gasp of air from both, they separated, eyes lowered in lust and expectancy.

"Join me," he said breathlessly as he pulled her from the counter. Now under his spell, Marinette nodded and began to slowly undress. He stood back and watched her blush spread as she swayed her body to step out of her clothes, running her own hands over her milky skin, teasing him. He licked his lips as he watched her step out of her panties, eyeing the spot he wanted desperately. The steam had covered everything in the enclosed room, causing them both to sweat. However, they didn't pay attention. Marinette stood, completely naked and trying to cover herself. Adrien stepped forward before circling around her like a predator would its prey, taking in every single feature. She felt her breathing come faster and her legs squeezed together tightly as she imagined his gaze exploring her wet body.

"Put your arms down," he said when he got behind her, his voice close to her ear. "I want to see everything." Her arms slowly fell until she was exposed. She tensed as he reached around her, rubbing his hands across her flat stomach. One hand went up to her chest while the other made its way down to her center. Marinette moaned and reached up to hold his head as he planted more kisses on her neck. His left hand began to play with her breasts, squeezing and teasing them before he softly pinched her nipples, earning a loud moan from her. She felt his right hand glide over her thigh, grasping firmly before his fingers made their way to her folds. Being sure to not let up on her neck and chest, he began to slide his middle finger up and down her vagina, moaning at the feel of how wet and smooth she felt. Her head was tilted back in pleasure and her body began to move on its own as she used him for her own satisfaction. Her hand grasped his wrist and she grinded against him, soaking it with her emission.

She could feel his bulge pressed against her lower back, ready to dig into her but instead of using that, he reached deeper and used his fingers to open her lower lips. Agonizingly slowly, he pushed his middle and ring finger deep into her sex, moaning softly as he felt her canal tighten around them.

"Oh god," she groaned as she tried to push them deeper but he wasn't letting her. She whined in protest but let him take control. He smiled and kissed her neck again before focusing on moving his fingers in and out, letting her soak him even more than he already was. His staff ached for her and he couldn't help but grind against her body as he continued to work her core. She knew he was getting impatient and decided to push him by pressing her ass against him. He inhaled sharply before pulling his fingers out of her. Before she could say anything, he spun her around to face him and picked her up. She yelped in shock as he brought them both to the inside of the shower, soaking them completely.

Her back touched the cool tiles of the wall as her legs were tossed over his shoulders. She had no control over the position she was in; suspended in the air and against the wall. Her hands automatically went to his hair as she pressed his lips against her pussy. A gasp and moan escaped her and her head tilted back in pleasure as she felt his tongue rub against her. The grip she had on his hair tightened and her back arched as he sucked and licked her clit and the folds of her sex.

"A–Adrien!" She moaned loudly as his tongue entered her, swirling and lapping up the sweetness she was secreting. He moaned at her taste, relishing in it and wanting more and more with each lick. His grip on her thighs tightened as he dragged the tip of his tongue from the outside in, covering every spot as if he were trying to burn it into his memory. Without warning, her legs crossed behind his head and pulled him in. He could no longer breathe as her orgasm caused her thighs to practically crush his head. It was painful but he endured it as he softly lapped at her folds through her orgasm; sticking his tongue in and out of her slowly until she was out of energy. Her legs and grip loosened and Adrien had to hold onto her waist so that she didn't fall. Her chest was moving with every deep breath she took, her eyes unfocused as they stared ahead. Adrien took in how the water slid over her skin and how her belly would expand and shrink as she came down from her high. Her hair was plastered against the wall and over her shoulders, making her look wild and untamed.

She was magnificent.

Carefully, he lowered her until her legs were hooked over his arms, her back still against the tiles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a long and sensual kiss; letting him know that what he did was everything she enjoyed. However, he wasn't finished with her yet. They both still had one more thing to take care of. He pressed his member against her entrance, teasing her by pumping a bit of the tip in and out. Of course, this was driving him crazy too but he needed to see her beg. He wanted to see those big, blue eyes filled with desperation rather than fear.

"Adrien," she said breathlessly, trying to move him closer but failing. He still had complete control due to the position she was in and all she could do was hold onto him. He brought his face closer to hers and at first she thought he was going to kiss her but he stopped, just shy of her lips. His stared into her eyes with such intense, she could have sworn they glowed a bit.

"Beg," his demand caused Marinette to pause and stare at him in shock. However, a bit more movement from Adrien snapped her out of it. Her crevice was throbbing, wanting him to fill it up completely.

"Adrien I–I ca..." she stuttered as she once again tried to move him closer and failing. He smirked and waited, the tip of his rod settled at her entrance. "P–please," she said shyly, a blush covering her cheeks and neck. He teased her again, causing her to groan in frustration.

"I couldn't hear you," he said. "Try that again."

"Please," Marinette said a bit louder. "Please, Adrien, I can't," she moaned again. "I n–need you," he pushed the tip of his cock into her and she responded by moaning loudly and gripping his hair.

"You need me where?" he asked with a smirk. She groaned again.

"I–inside of me!" she panted. "Please, put it...inside of me, Adrien."

With a moan from them both, he slowly slid the rest of his member into her, pressing until they were hip to hip. Marinette's voice filled the bathroom as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, savoring the feeling of being connected. She could feel him pulsing within her and he could feel her tightening around him.

"Marinette," he said through his pants. She opened her eyes and stared into his, waiting for him to continue. "I told you, didn't I?" Confusion mixed with lust was prominent on her face.

"Told me what?" As soon as she asked, a smirk covered his face.

"That the cat always catches the mouse."

He watched as his words registered to her and her eyes widened in shock and realization as he began to pull out of her. Before she could say anything, he slammed himself back in, drawing out a loud moan from her.

"Thanks for dinner, by the way," he grunted. "Claws out!"

A bright green light filled the shower as Adrien changed into Chat Noir. His suit accommodated to his current situation, covering everything except his member which was still buried deep inside his girlfriend. Marinette could feel her pussy soaking him as he pumped in and out of her, drawing out every scream and moan she had. The fact that the man who was chasing her around Paris every time she transformed had been her boyfriend all along had turned her on even more. What if he had caught her outside? Would he tie her up and have his way with her? Was he going to fuck her where someone could see? On a rooftop? Against a chimney? In front of some strangers window? Would all of Paris hear her moaning? Or perhaps he would have wrapped his clawed hand around her neck to keep her quiet.

The thoughts going through her head drove her crazy as he showed no mercy on her, grunting like a wild animal as Adrien—no—_Chat Noir_ pumped her mercilessly; the wall behind them giving its support. She felt every stroke he delivered, taking in the feeling of his raw meat assaulting her insides; poking and teasing her from deep within.

_I'm being fucked by Paris' superhero!_ Her tongue made its way passed her lips, hanging in plain sight as she screamed in ecstasy. _The man that I tried to run from caught me! And now he's inside of me!_

It seemed like the sound from the shower was silenced as Chat focused his hearing on the sounds coming from Marinette. He took in the lewd look on her face, tongue out and eyes glazed as he pushed himself harder and deeper inside of her. Her body responded, arching and shivering against him. He cast his gaze down, moaning at how her vagina gripped him whenever he retreated only to be pushed back when he continued on. The noise coming from her lower half was hypnotizing. The squelch noises her pussy made almost drove him over the edge but he refocused. He needed to make her feel better than ever before. He needed to let her know that there wouldn't ever be a reason for her to run from him again.

Although

Chasing her was normally the highlight of his superhero life. Watching his own girlfriend run from him, thinking she was going to be taken by a stranger always turned him on for some odd reason. In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but think about catching her outside and pinning her down. Would she have given into the famous superhero? Would she call out his civilian name to help her, not knowing that he would be the one causing her terror. He imagined what her expression would be like if he wrapped his hand around her throat. How her body would be pressed between the wall and him. He wanted to see it.

He wanted to experience it.

Without warning, he pulled out of Marinette, who was panting heavily from his pounding. He turned her around, his mind flickering between reality and fantasy, and pressed the front of her body against the tile. Her breast was smushed flush on the wall and Chat roughly spread her legs so that he could plunge back into her.

"Adrien, I mean...Ch–" her voice was cut off as he leaned forward and wrapped his hand around her neck; not to severe but hard enough to keep her from talking. His penis twitched as her eyes widened and her hands went up to grab his. However, she wasn't trying to pull it away. Instead, she pushed her ass back against him, rubbing his shaft with anticipation and eagerness. He felt an evil look come upon his face before shoving himself back into her without warning. Her moans came out broken and soft as she gasped for air. He grunted again as he repeated himself, showing no mercy to the mouse hero. In his mind, they were no longer in his shower. Instead they were on a random citizens rooftop with him earning his prize from catching her in their game of cat and mouse. In his mind, she was trying to moan loudly but his grip only let her get out as much as a squeak.

How ironic.

Marinette couldn't deny that she had reached orgasm at least over five times now. His hand around her throat, his cock stabbing her over and over again, his moan and grunts next to her ear. She was in a messed up paradise that she didn't want to leave. In her mind, they were back outside and he had caught her. She did her best to get away but he was too strong as he firmly pushed her down until she was lying over the edge of a building, staring down at the late night traffic. He held her upper body in captivity as he used his claw to cut a hole in her suit; directly where the entrance to her womb was. She thought of how he would chuckle evilly before pushing himself inside of her and how her heart would race as she watched the night people down below walk by. If she didn't stay quiet, they were going to be seen! But then again, maybe she wanted them to see her get taken by the cat hero. Maybe she wanted them to watch as he assaulted her in front of hundreds of citizens.

Her tongue once again slid out, a smile on her face as she relished at the thought. Another orgasm racked through her body, causing her pussy to clamp around his cock but Chat continued through it, his mind blank as he watched her body tremble with elation. He couldn't hold himself any longer, she was just too damn good! Without meaning to, his grip on her neck tightened, temporarily cutting off her air circulation as he pushed himself as deep into her as possible and burst. They both moaned in sync as they felt his sperm spill into her, coating her walls and causing both of them to shiver. He pumped into her a few more times before pulling out, his member covered in both of their juices.

"Claws in," he panted. Chat Noir de-transformed into Adrien, who was once again naked. He loosened his grip on her neck and tilted her head to the side so that he could plant soft, sweet kisses along it. Marinette's eyes were closed, her body leaned back against his as she felt his cum slowly leak from her pussy. The two took a while to catch their breath and gain energy again. Adrien was the first to recover as he gently sat Marinette down on the floor of the shower and began to wash her.

He took his time, being gentle with every part of her body as he massaged her with soap. He gave her a bit more pleasure as he pushed his finger into her vagina to get the rest of his cum out. Even though she was on birth control, he didn't want her to feel sticky. Marinette sighed in contentment as he finally finished washing her off and carried her outside the shower. Once he wrapped her body and hair in a towel, he picked her up and carried her into his room, where he laid her on his bed to rest.

She opened her eyes, gazing up at him with all the love that Paris had to offer.

"I'll win next time," she said with a soft smile. He felt his heart skip a beat and a smirk covered his face before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll see about that, Mousinette."

* * *

Freaking finally! It wasn't supposed to be this long. My inner writer took over and well yeah. Another one of these won't happen for a while. Hope you enjoyed!

–Frisky Fiction


	2. Mouse Trap

Characters: Multimouse/Hawkmoth/Chat Blanc

Type: Non-Consent/Reluctant/Age Difference/Abuse

**Warning: NO DOUBT WILL TRIGGER! WHEN I SAY NON-CONSENT, I MEAN IT! DON'T QUESTION ME! **凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )

**Authors Note: Yes, I'm a sick individual. No need to tell me. However, there are people who like this type of read and I'm here to satisfy everyone. If you don't like it, don't read it. If it's too much, I'll even put a small warning for readers if requested enough. In no way am I condoning this type of behavior. If you're offended...well **¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ **Also, this is fiction and anatomy may not exist here. **

Word Count: 3,785

Note: All Characters Are Adults. This is an AU where Hawkmoth uses Chat Blanc to capture Multimouse and begins to 'interrogate' her on where the remaining miraculous are. Multimouse is the guardian of the miraculous and Hawkmoth knows this. Ladybug is still the strongest miraculous needed to make the ultimate wish. **Kwami's don't exist. **Meaning all they need to transform are the correct words.

Song(s) Used to Write: Lofi beats on Spotify & _Jocelyn Flores_ by XXXTENTACION (Rest In Peace)

* * *

"I can't believe you let him get to you, Chat Noir!" Multimouse growled as he tightened her jumprope around her body, squeezing her chest and making it harder to breath. A cold sweat covered her body as she watched Chat's muscles flex with each tug and twist he added to the rope, causing her heart to skip. She hated that she was enjoying watching him and the thrill of getting captured by her own weapon made her a little too hot and bothered. "Please, you can fight this! Just let me he—" She was cut off as Chat gripped her throat with one hand and squeezed, his icy blue glare burning into her core. He was pressing her against the stone ground beneath them, as if he were trying to crush her. He leaned forward, close enough for his breath to fan her face as spoke lowly and menacingly.

"Why do you always betray me?" his stare was like daggers, piercing her without mercy. "I loved you and you always took advantage of that. Tricking me, leading me on, teasing me," his other hand released the jumprope and traveled down her body, squeezing every curve he came upon until finally it rested between her legs where most of her body heat was emitting. "I could have you right here and now. I could take you and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." He straddled her body, bending down to press his lips against her neck. A gasp escaped her as she felt his tongue trail over her skin, leaving a burning path of desire. She knew her face was screaming with a lustful expression but she resisted the urge to give into it. She needed to try to find a way to stop him. "Hearing you scream," he nipped her skin, making her flinch. "Smiling as you cry," he was now traveling down her body, all while keeping his glowing blue eyes on her. Multimouse's breath came in short puffs as she watched him lift her leg, kissing her inner thigh. "I'll rip you apart."

Multimouse was speechless as he gripped her leg tighter, pressing his claws into her suit. Slowly, he drug them, tearing the fabric as he did. She could see her pale skin begin to shine through the opening, making his threat seem much more real. Just as she was about to regain the strength to kick him away, a bright, purple mask outline appeared over Chat Blanc's face. He froze, staring at nothing as Hawkmoth's voice blared through his mind. Multimouse watched as a frown formed before he stood, fists balled in frustration.

"I understand..." Chat Blanc muttered and the mask disappeared. Multimouse stared up at him, wondering what was going on before he bent down and picked up her restrained body. Without another word, he took off running, using his baton to boost them to the tops of the houses. He jumped and propelled the both of them across Paris, Multimouse jolting with every movement. She could barely speak as she tried to focus on her breathing and how the ropes were digging into her body. Her eyes were becoming heavy at the tiring task. Suddenly, they were there, at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Multimouse was about to question their location before Chat opened a hatch in the ground and jumped down, closing it after them.

Everything was pitch black and even though Multimouse couldn't see, Chat Blanc's vision hadn't been effected. He sprinted down the tunnel, turning corners and descending deeper into darkness before finally coming upon two iron doors.

"I've arrived," he said to no one. Suddenly, a loud screeching resonated throughout the base as one of the door slowly opened. Multimouse blinked at the sudden light coming from inside the room but recovered in time only to see her number one enemy walking towards them. Hawkmoth stood tall, even managing to tower over Chat Blanc, who only stared forward with Multimouse in his arms.

The villain stared down at Multimouse, taking in her flushed face, lowered eyes, loose hair, and torn suit. He felt something shift and had to clench his jaw in order to stay in control. "Chain her up." Hawkmoth demanded. Chat Blanc didn't say a word as he stepped around the man and walked towards the chain cuffs that was dangling from the ceiling. He placed Multimouse on the ground and quickly untied her, causing her to take a deep breath of fresh air. She felt like her entire body had been uncompressed and her strength was sapped by the relief of being released. Hawkmoth stared down at her, cane in hand as his eyes traveled to her lips and then her chest, watching it rise and fall with every breath she took. Chat Blanc grabbed the chains and pulled them down, wrapping them around Multimouse wrists and clamping them with a metal clip. He then walked over to the back wall, and unhooked another chain, tugging on it. Multimouse felt a tug and watched in horror as her arms started to lift into the air against her will. She managed to get a bit of strength to pull them back down but Chat Blanc was stronger.

With a growl, he pulled hard, hoisting her up until she had to stand. However, it didn't stop there, he pulled and pulled until she was only on her tiptoes, gravity making it hard to move. She grit her teeth against the pain that flared around her shoulders and arms. Her small squeals of discomfort made both Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth glare at her as if she were meat and they were starving for a taste.

"Leave us," Hawkmoth said without looking at Chat Blanc. At first, he hesitated before the man turned his hardened gaze to the former hero. "Do you need me to repeat?"

"...no..." With that, Chat left the room, giving Multimouse one last look of...guilt?...before he shut the door, leaving her with Hawkmoth. She wiggled, trying her best to lift herself up but her arms were too weak and all she could do was swing back and forth. She watched as Hawkmoth walked over to a small chair and laid his cane across it. Slowly, he took off his coat and vest, taking the time to fold them neatly, leaving him in his black button up. He straightened his gloves on his hands, pulling them tight as he walked over to the hanging hero.

"Get...away...from me..." Multimouse grunted out. Without warning, Hawkmoth took a stance, drew back his arm, and punched her in the gut. Even though the suits were made to take powerful hits, this one was enough to cause her to cough violently and want to curl up as the air left her lungs. He gripped her waist, keeping her body steady as she tried to bring her knees up to cover her stomach. However, the weight of her body was too much and she could only straighten herself as tears flowed from her eyes. Hawkmoth relished in the sound of her pain, watching as veins appeared on her neck and how her eyes shut tightly.

"Now, listen carefully, guardian," he spoke calmly, his deep voice enveloping the space around them. "The more you resist me, the more agony you'll feel," He reached forward and grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them to make her lips pucker. "Tell me, where are you keeping the Miraculous?" He waited, staring into her pained gaze. She didn't speak up, glaring at him with all the hatred she could muster. He didn't hesitate as he drew back his hand and slapped her, snapping her head to the side. Still, Multimouse didn't say a word. "Where are they?" Her breathing came shallowly as she hung her head low, keeping her eyes to the floor. The tips of her feet barely scrapped the ground as she swung slowly back and forth. Hawkmoth swept his gaze over her body, taking in her curves and the rips from where Chat Blanc was about to expose her. Without thinking, his hands gripped her hips before traveling slowly up to the side of her chest. He felt her stiffen under his touch and he smiled, a cruel idea coming to his head.

His hands came around to her front to rest on her chest. A small sound of discomfort escaped her and her eyes squinted at the uncomfortable touch. He stared at her blankly before squeezing them harder, gripping and rubbing them unsympathetically. He watched her body squirm, relishing in how she was reacting to his assault. he stepped closer, pressing his body close to hers as she avoided his gaze and that unforgiving stare.

"S-stop it...please," she whispered, trying to keep her composure. She could handle the physical abuse he dished out but having to get over his touch was making it difficult for her.

"You know what I want," he replied as he reached around her to fondle her rear, pinching and squeezing without mercy. She felt like there were a million worms crawling through her body and across her skin. Yet, she stayed silent, clenching her teeth to keep from giving him the sounds he wanted to hear. "I may not be able to get it from you now, but there's something else I can take in the meantime." Multimouse's heart froze in pure horror and he slid his hand down her abdomen to her leg, where Chat Blanc had torn her suit. There, without a warning, he grabbed it and ripped it more, exposing the rest of her thigh and flesh between her legs. On instinct, she squeezed tightly, giving little to no access. He ignored her attempts to protect herself and instead, chose to continue to rip her suit until her entire front was exposed. He caressed her stomach where a bruise was beginning to form from his attack. She flinched in pain, wanting to curl up again. "Have it your way."

He grabbed her body and pulled it close to him before taking her left breast into his mouth. Multimouse couldn't help but yelp in surprise and slight arousal as she felt his tongue glide around her areola, the warmth and sensation causing her nipples to erect. He nipped, sucked, tongued, and practically washed her chest against her will and she could do nothing but squirm, praying that he wouldn't go any further. She could feel the bulge of his member forming through his suit pants, pushing against her defenseless core.

"No..." she whispered as he moved to the other breast, repeating what he did and ignoring her plea. "Please...Chat Noir...help...me." Hawkmoth's hand was around her throat the second her sentence was said and his blue eyes glared into her, causing a shiver to travel down her spine. She felt her air circulation cease and began to choke, lifting her chin to try and open her airway. However, he squeezed tightly to the point where all she could do was get in a tiny gasp of air. She felt the blood rush to her head and her eyes became widen.

_Is this it? Am I going to die here?_ She thought.

"He won't help you anytime soon...as a matter of fact," he leaned forward and drug his tongue up her cheek, licking up her tears stains. "I may just make him give you a round two once I'm finished." He released her and she took her chance to inhale a giant breath of air before she was sent into a coughing fit. He walked away from her to the back wall, where the chain was. To her surprise, he unhooked it and slowly let it go, causing the chain to lower her. As soon as her feet were fully on the ground, they buckled, to weak to hold her up. He continued to lower the chain until she was sitting, slumped from exhaustion. The sound of a belt being removed and a zipper becoming undone brought her attention back to the villain. She turned to see him walking towards her and at the same time, pulling out his member. She scrambled, trying to back away but her chains were pulled taut, putting an end to her escape.

"No! Stop! Get away from me!" He was close enough to tower over her and she took that chance to lay on her back and aim a kick at his sensitive area. He grabbed her foot without much struggle and did the same to the other she tried to use. With a deep breath, she screamed loudly as he pushed her legs down until they could rest on his shoulders, exposing her entrance to him even more. She pulled on the chain, trying to sit herself up but he gripped her neck, pushing her down against the floor. The sounds of her panicked gasped and cries made Hawkmoth's shaft even more hard as he rubbed the length of it against her womanhood to prepare himself. She sensed a heat spread across her body at the position she was in and could feel his cock getting soaked with the juices flowing from her center. His breathing was starting to become erratic as he watched her liquid leak from her and onto him. He couldn't wait any longer. With a pump of the tip and push, Multimouse felt his staff slowly spread her folds and sink deep into her vagina.

Her head went back as she sobbed out loud from the immense pain she felt. Hawkmoth let out a dark chuckle, enjoying the sensation of her pussy consuming him. It was almost like a grownup trying to fit a glove made for a child; gripping, tight, suffocating! With a groan, he slowly pulled himself out before pushing back inside, this time going into her balls deep. Her back arched and her scream echoed across the room. It felt like he was close to the entrance of her womb. Maybe he was even pressing against it! She couldn't tell. All she knew was that her body was feeling a pain that was unimaginable and tough to comprehend.

"Please," she sobbed. However, it fell on deaf ears. Her eyes shut tightly as he once again, pulled back and slammed into her. This time, however, he didn't pause. Her legs were resting on his shoulders and his body was practically pressed against hers and he shoved himself into her over and over again; showing her cunt no mercy. She cried out loud, trying her best to block out the feel of him stirring up her insides, the sounds of his assault surrounding them both. Multimouse could feel the veins of his groin rubbing against her walls. It was so big and hard, it almost felt like he was trying to use it to pull her canal from the inside out!

Hawkmoth had his head next to hers, grunting heavily into her ear as he pounded her relentlessly. His muscled flexed painfully as he gripped her head tightly, practically choking her with his arm. Yet, he didn't let up. It felt like her pussy was trying to suck him dry and he almost came whenever he pulled out. Her cries and soft shouts of ecstasy were slowly sinking into his head, hypnotizing him and making him fuck her at a faster pace. Sweat was soaking through his shirt from the heat that was running through his body and just as he felt like he was about to cum, he pulled out of her, gritting his teeth at the pain he inflicted upon himself.

Multimouse breathed out heavily, relishing at the feeling of being free. However, that didn't last long. To her dismay, he grabbed her body, flipped her onto her side, and lifted one leg onto his shoulder. Before she could try to change her position, he moved forward and plunged back into her. He groaned long and loud, feeling the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance to her womb. She let out a strangled shout as her pain deepened. His assault was no longer normal, it felt life threatening.

"Yes," he groaned before pulling back and slamming into her again. The pain spread throughout her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to crawl away. However, those damn chains were holding her in place. He hugged her leg close and fucked her without mercy, the tip of his shaft kissing her womb with every pump. Fresh tears streamed down her face and her screams could no longer be held inside. She felt like he was going to kill her. He was destroying her and she thought she could feel the life draining from her body.

_Is being the guardian worth it? _She thought as her eyes dulled and her gaze became distant. _Is protecting the miraculous really worth this? _

She continued to lay there, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and drift away as he tried to push against her entrance even more. With a loud grunt, he gripped her leg tightly and shut his eyes as he felt his cock swell. Without a second thought, he pressed deep inside of her and released himself, gasping and groaning at the feeling of his sperm being launched directly into her womb.

Their breathing combined in sync as he held himself there for a few seconds before finally pulling out of her. Mixed fluids dripped onto the stone floor and he stood, releasing her leg and letting it fall. He was breathing as if he run a marathon as he stared down at her; almost as if he were gazing upon a masterpiece. Her hair was fanned out messily beneath her head and across her face, outlining her dead eyes and agape mouth; tear stains turning the gray floor and darker hue. He felt his penis harden again at the sight and moved to kneel near the top of her head. A bit of life entered her eyes once more as she felt him flip her onto her back, grab her face, and pull it close to his cock. The wet tip was pressing against her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth. When he saw that she wasn't going to comply, he pinched her nose, waiting for her to gasp when she needed air. As he predicted, she did so and he took that opportunity to shove his dick into her mouth until it was touching the back of her throat. Her eyes widened as he pumped in and out of her, cutting off her airway every now and again and making her gag.

It wasn't long before he came again, making sure he was deep in her esophagus before releasing himself. She had no choice but to swallow his seed as he held himself there, groaning softly at the feeling of her closing around him in desperation for oxygen. With one final exhale, he pulled out, sending her into a coughing fit. He used the shreds of her suit to clean himself off before standing again and putting away his softened rod.

"This..." he said as he straightened his clothing. "Is what will happen the longer you keep the jewels away from me." He bent down and grabbed her hair, making her look him in his cold eyes. "Maybe I'll even invite a few akuma to join in on the fun next time. Surely the time I took will last longer with multiple villains wanting to have a taste of a hero." He watched her face morph with fear at the thought of going through the assault again. "All you need to do is tell me where they are..."

_Should I tell him?..._Multimouse thought as they gazed upon one another. The throbbing she felt from her swollen, dripping pussy was anything but pleasurable. Surely going through this wasn't worth keeping the miraculous from him...

"No..." she said weakly, much to his surprise. "I swore...to protect this world from fiends like you...even if it means giving up my life..." The silence between them was deafening before he released her.

"Then prepare to live a new life..." He said as he walked to the chair to grab his cane and clothing. Without another glance at her, he walked to the door and opened it. In walked Chat Blanc, who had been standing outside the entire time, listening to everything that happened. Their eyes met and Multimouse scanned his face desperately for a sign of horror at what the villain had done to her. However, all she was met with was a cold and unsympathetic gaze.

"Give her a reason to want to die," she heard Hawkmoth demand coldly before leaving the room. Chat Blanc shut the door and stood there silently before walking towards her.

"Chat Noir...please..." she said meekly. To her dismay, he grabbed the bell of his suit and pulled it down, exposing his chest.

"He no longer exist..."

* * *

Hello! Glad you made it to the end. Hopefully you could enjoy it. Let me know about mistakes please. Sorry if this was too intense or too personal in some way. Again, another one of these won't happen for a while. Update times are whenever I'm in that horn-dog mood. Any way, bye for now! **(─‿─)**

—Frisky Fiction


End file.
